


The first time

by thequeenstories



Category: Love Island the Game
Genre: F/M, LITG S2, LITG fanfic, LITG fic, love island the game season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: After Lucas saying something in front of everyone in the Villa, Lanna is nervous about their first time together, but she doesn’t know hot to address the elephant in the room. Is this going to get in the middle of their first night?
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after playing their first scene and thinking it should be better developed, so I decided to rewrite it like I thought it should happened their first time or at least the closest as possible.. The characters belong to Fusebox, Feedback would be very appreciated. 
> 
> Warnings: Nsfw, a little fluffy, unprotected sex.

After the recoupling and winning the chance to go to the hideaway with Lucas, Lanna smiled, excited at first, as she grabbed Lucas’s hand and led him to the room. However, before getting there, she remembered what Lucas said earlier about not being the kind of guy who beds everything that walks. She was really impressed by that, since a lot of guys brag for having the biggest number, but not him. She thought that was incredible. He must have meant that he would only get involved with someone if it was meaningful somehow. She suddenly got nervous.

He opened the door and looked at her invitingly, thinking about how beautiful she was, and he couldn’t properly believe that she had chosen him. They entered the room and when Lucas saw the bed he laughed and flopped down on the mattress. “Wow! Tell you what. This bed is amazing. I bet it’s got like a proper expensive mattress.”

She laughed at his excitement.

His gaze changed and he asked out of nowhere: “Have you ever bought a mattress?”

She thought that was a weird question, but answered anyway. “No, never.” She wondered if maybe he was trying to make small talk.

“Me neither. I think the day you buy yourself a mattress is the day you become, like, a proper real adult.” He smiled. “Like, if you get a mattress, you know you’ve made it in life.”

Lanna flopped down next to Lucas. “Enough mattress chat.”

Lucas blushed and smiled. “Fair enough. Tell you what, it’s actually just really good to get a bit of headspace from the others. Like, they’re great and everything, but…” He smirked at her and added. “Sometimes you want to focus on what really matters.”

She laughed. “I get you. I feel exactly the same way.“ She bit her lower lip. "Actually, there’s something I want to talk about before doing anything… If you don’t mind.”

He went quiet and looked away. Had she already regretted choosing him? “Has something happened? Do you want to get back to the common room?”

She knew what they were supposed to do on the hideaway, but she couldn’t forget his words, and she couldn’t go further without at least a talk. She just didn’t know how to talk about it.

She took his hand in hers. “No! Nothing like this. I want to be here, with you.” She smiled nervously. “But I wanted to ask you if you are sure you wanna be with me, here, now.” With her other hand, she gestured around the room. “To do this."

His eyes widened with her question. "What do you mean? Of course, I wanna be here with you Lanna! What made you think otherwise?”

“No, nothing… it’s just…” she looked down at their joined hands.

Lucas lifted her chin and made her look at him, gently. “What is it then? You can tell me, Lanna. If you aren’t comfortable just say the word and we can go back back to the common room.”

She looked into his eyes and said with uncertainty in her voice. “You said earlier you don’t bed everything that walks, and I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to rush things and come to hideaway right away, but I just realized that when we were already getting here.”

He smiled. He wouldn’t ever think that this could be what she wanted to talk about.

She frowned. “What’s so funny?”

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. “I think it’s cute you think about it. But don’t overthink things, Lanna. If I’m here with you, it’s because I want to be with you. Ok?” He wanted to tell her the truth, that he was already interested in her before he arrived at the Villa. He was watching the show, and when he saw her coming and choosing another man, he wished it had been him instead. However he feared she could think he was stalking her, or something worse, so he kept his mouth shut about it. “Let me tell you a secret, I was happy and mostly surprised when you chose me to go on a date, not only because I was the first boy to be chosen, but because I was secretly hoping you would choose me.”

A big smile appeared on her face. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course babe!” He kissed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. “If you are not convinced yet, let me show you, huh?” He said with heat visible in his eyes.

She leaned and kissed him meaningfully on the lips.

He quickly responded, putting his hand on her hips and pulling her close.

She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roaming her thighs.

Their lips met, they were soft to the touch. The kiss started slowly but heated fast. She bit his bottom lip, teasingly. He smiled against her lips.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” She whispered and without waiting for any response, her hands tugged at his hair while pressing her body against his, her center against his manhood.

His hands slid down her back, going lower and lower to her hips. Their touch became urgent, needy.

When they pulled their mouths apart, they were breathless and searching for air, Lucas fixed her with a smoldering look and swallowed. “I’m a little nervous, to tell you the truth and I’m not used to being kissed like this.”

“I hope it’s in a good way… but If…If I’m being honest here, I am nervous too.” She tried to catch her breath. “I… I don’t want you to regret it.”

"Never!”

“You don’t know yet.” She playfully bit his lip. “Anyway, you must have done this before.”

With mischievous eyes, he answered. “But never with you.” He tugged her top off, exposed her shoulder, and put his lips on it, warm and sweet. He worked his way down over her collarbone. Heat flooded through her body.

He stopped and looked up at her. “You. Are. Everything.”

She clutched his gelled hair and answered between each attempt to breathe. “You. Are. Don’t stop!”

He didn’t stop, but instead kept moving down, teasingly and agonizingly slow, before he took off her bra. He grabbed her waist firmly, kissing down leaving a trail of goosebumps until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were hard, he licked and sucked one and played with his hands with the other.

She moaned in response. “You… you have done this before!”

He smiled smugly knowing that he had done the right thing. In a swift motion, he turned her on the bed positioning over her body. He pulled down her shorts and underwear while kissing and caressing every part of her body that was being exposed. When he was close to where she wanted him the most, he moved up his mouth back and started to play with her nipples again.

She put her hand on the back of his neck moaning. “Don’t you dare to stop!”

“Hmm, bossy!” He looked up at her. “So, you do prefer my mouth here.” He licked playfully her nipple without leaving her gaze. “Than here, huh?” He slowly and provocatively slid his hand between her legs reaching her center. “Damn, babe!” He was taken by surprise when he found her so wet.

She blushed. Lucas caught her attention since the first time she laid eyes on him. Nevertheless, she tried to convince herself it was just a physical attraction and it was going to fade away later. Instead, the feeling was only growing within her. He had that effect on her body only by looking at her, but she always managed to pretend she was okay in front of everyone in the Villa. But, she never thought it would explode so easily with just a simple touch of his skin on hers, and now she couldn’t control herself. Her desire and lust for this man, now with all that was happening was driving her crazy.

Still caressing her clit with his thumb, he kissed the crook of her neck, and between kisses, he said: “Don’t blush, Lanna. You’re one in a million, you know that?” He intensified his grip on her folds, she whimpered and squirmed under his body. Feeling that she was close, he stopped. “But, I don’t want this to end so soon.”

She groaned and opened her eyes in frustration. “Oh no, you didn’t!”

He smiled teasingly. “We’re just starting, babe.” His eyes flashed dangerously and he cupped her pussy with his hand again, his fingers slid so easily he didn’t take long to work in one of them inside her, in response, she tightened her legs and grabbed the sheets.

He pretended to take away his hand teasingly. “I can stop if you don’t want my hand there.”

She was in a place that her mind couldn’t actually form any words, so she just grabbed his hand in place. That was all he needed to continue to move his finger inside her, soon he reached the place that made her moans hit him like nothing else had done to him before, he was starving for a taste of her. “Enough, I need to taste you, now!”

He moved so quickly in the bed and kissed her there, she moaned at the smooth feel of his tongue on her.

Tasting her made his shaft throb. “Lanna, I want you so badly!”

“Lucas, please…” Even though she couldn’t form a whole sentence, it was like he could read her mind since she also needed him so badly, her body ached with it.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear: “I need to feel this needy pussy of yours now, ok?“

Breathless, she could only nod and whisper back. “Yes, please!”

He positioned himself at her opening, and by instinct she opened her legs to give him better access. This pleased him since he didn’t need to ask her to spread her legs and instead she did it by herself, for him. If he thought he was hard before, now it was a whole new level. He slowly and provocatively started to push his cock inside her.

She felt how amazingly he stretched her, but it wasn’t painful, it was delicious, nothing that words could describe properly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, every inch of her begging for more contact, more friction, more of his skin on hers.

“Damn!” Lucas’s hips bucked forward on instinct, the pleasure playing across his face. He wanted to go slow, let her accommodate his cock first, but he couldn’t help it and started to move inside and out of her. His thrusts became slow and rhythmic leading her to the edge, she arched her back, and as the pleasure built within them, his movements became animalistic like something primal took the power, and it was sensuous as hell.

Their moans combined along with the smell of sex that filled the air.

The stormy look in his eyes, made her clench her legs and her muscles tightened, soon a wave of electric pulse passed through their bodies and they came hard.

His body covered hers as he pulled back.

Side by side in the bed, they tried to catch their breath for an instant.

He covered her body with his arm and ran his hand up her bare tight and waist, he kissed her shoulder. “No regrets here.”

She laughed and he joined her.

Lanna cuddled against his body and he embraced her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. “Next time, it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“But it felt good now.”

“I said what I said Lucas, end of discussion.”

“Damn, I’m used to having control here ok?”

She smirked. “There’s a first time for everything. So, It’s gonna be interesting.”

For the first time, he didn’t know how to answer that.

“At a loss for words, babe?”

He smiled, but before he could try to answer she was already on top of him kissing down his chest and when she was getting there, he stopped her with widened eyes. “No, Lanna!”

She was confused. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just… I didn’t do it for you to feel forced to give it back. Let’s just rest now babe.” He laid her down on his body. “We have the whole night ahead, with no rush, if you know what I mean.”

She couldn’t resist and kissed him hungrily.

Excitingly they started all over again and enjoyed the night together like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
